


The Princess Games

by dbud



Category: Aladdin (1992), Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types, Cinderella - All Media Types, Disney - All Media Types, Disney Princesses, Frozen (Disney Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:55:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21752608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dbud/pseuds/dbud
Summary: Based in part on movies like The Hunger Games and The Running Man. The Disney Princesses find themselves at the mercy of the foulest villains in the land for the entertainment of the masses. Alone and hunted, they are forced to fight or lose their very lives and maidenhood.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	The Princess Games

**Author's Note:**

> Future chapters will feature rape and violence. You have been warned!

#  **The Princess Games**

By Dbud (feedback requested)

* * *

Chapter 1: Let the Games Begin

Starring:

Cinderella

Anna (Frozen)

Jasmine (Alladin)

* * *

A dingy building on the side of a dirt road with a small sign on a post that reads the name of the establishment…’The Snuggly Duckling’.

A large man bursts through a doorway and into the tavern, panting..."Di-did I m-miss it?!? Has it...has it started yet?"

The crowd of men, all dirty and swarthy looking, turned from the large mirror mounted on the wall that they were gathered around while swilling tankards of thick brown liquid that reeked and gave the newest arrival dirty looks.

"SHHHH!!" one of them told him..."SHUT UP!" another barked..."It's about to start" finally one said. The man who had just burst in looked relieved as he grabbed a mug of ale right from the hand of another patron. Taking a long swig, he pushed his way to the front of the crowd.

Reaching the front, he looked down on a man who'd be considered large in any other context but was comparatively smaller, "You're in my seat."

The calmness of the man's words seemed to un-nerve the seated man, "Uh, yeah, sure Hook-Hand, whatever you say. I-I, ah, I was just holding your place."

The man slid from the chair as the hooked handed man sat down. Looking up at the mirror which was beginning to flicker to life…

"Ohhhh, a big screen. What's that? A sixty inch?"

"Sixty-five!" a voice from behind called.

"Nice," Hook Hand replied as the face of the mirror began to glow and a loud musical theme song began to play. As it grew louder small fairies began to fly across the screen, leaving a glowing trail of glittering letters that began to form words.

“Oh, those little girls are hot!” one of the men said leeringly.

As the dirty group of men watched, a title appeared...'THE PRINCESS GAMES!'

* * *

Elsewhere...

Inside a large grand ball room at the heart of a massive castle on a high mountain peak...

A crowd was cheering as a band of seemingly living and animated musical instruments played the same theme song heard in the tavern. The ball room was huge; hundreds of feet across and with a ceiling at least one hundred feet above. Large ornate pillars lined the walls while the floor was marble. Around the edges of the room, it was filled with bleachers and the seats were occupied by various people, animals and animated objects and all were cheering wildly and clapping to the music.

In the middle of the ballroom was a large raised dais ringed with steps leading down to the main floor. Large double doors and sweeping staircases also lined the walls.

Large mirrors, each dozens of feet from edge to edge were mounted throughout the room so the crowd could see them from anywhere in the room. Suddenly, the lights began to dim and a hush fell over the crowd as the room took on a spooky visage. A spotlight appeared, its beam focused on the top of the dais in the center off the room.

Where moments before, there was no one, a man now stood. Tall and gaunt, he wore a suit with tails, a top-hat and carried a cane topped with a large crystal. He was of African descent, his skin a light brown with a tint of purple. He had almost inhumanly long arms and legs. His outfit was accented with purple and his top-hat bore a large purple feather and a skull in its front.

"Welcome my friends…welcome!" he spoke, his voice amplified throughout the room and with a strong accent that seemed to be from the French Quarter of the Bayou.

"I am Doctor Facilier and I will be your host for this epic never before seen event!"

The crowd erupted again all cheering and applauding.

"Tonight you will be witness to an event so spectacular that is will go down in history. Our broadcast is being shown in every corner of the Magic Kingdom...from the Land of Oz..."

As Facilier spoke, the mirrors all over the room changed from their normal reflective surface to instead show a great castle in the middle of lush farm country.

"...to the isles of Never Never Land..."

Again the images changed to one of an endless ocean and several large tropical islands. New images of different lands continued to appear.

"...To the Dark Forest...And the hamlet of Sleepy Hollow and all points in between. Now, before we go into the rules and meet the contestants, let us take a moment to thank the person bringing us this wonderful contest..."

As the tall witch doctor spoke, he waved one of his lanky arms and pointed upwards towards a large arch window high near the ceiling on the far wall. As he did, a female figure stepped into view...

"MALEFICENT!"

Facilier's voice boomed as the horned witch queen stepped into view from a platform overlooking the entire ballroom and looked down on the cheering crowd. Not showing any emotion and giving the entire group a cold stare, she spread her arms and green glowing energy rose from all around her. The crowd immediately grew silent as if cowed. Turning abruptly, the witch queen stepped from view and an audible sigh of relief rose from the audience.

"Oh, that's our Maleficent, such a shy little thing isn't she?"

The crowd laughed uneasily at the joke as if afraid she might appear and again. Everyone in the land feared Maleficent; it was rumored that people who spoke ill of her, even just to their own family, would disappear in the night.

"But now, let's move onto the main event. Our game will be played on a field more than ten miles wide. The great and mighty Maleficent has rung the game area with a wall of thorns to prevent our players from getting away before we've had our fun with them."

The crowd laughed again but this time with a more sinister tone than previously.

"The action will be displayed on these high definition mirrors and captured by our crack staff of fairies using these motion capture crystals."

The image on the mirrors zoomed in and focused on a small female held aloft with fluttering wings. She appeared only a few inches tall and held a multi-faceted crystal about an inch long and mounted to her body by a small harness. The pretty fairy wore a wide but obviously fake smile across her lips. Behind it was fear though as everyone in the kingdom knew the fairies were being forced to participate by Maleficent.

"Our fairy cameramen...I mean camera people to be politically correct...are so small and fast that we can watch every moment of the action. Oh..."

Facilier's face changed into a sinister one as he leered into one of the small crystals and his features filled the mirrors around the hall..."if any of our little helpers feel like running away or disobeying our mighty patron, just remember..."

Facilier tapped his walking stick twice on the marble in quick succession and suddenly a tiny shriek filled the room as a fairy hovering in the center burst into flames. She sputtered and fluttered around the room for a few moments before her tiny corpse fell to the floor, smoking and charred. Seeming to not care about the horror of the sight, the lanky black man's face turned back to a large bright smile that revealed his gapped toothed grin...

"But enough of the technical mumbo jumbo, let's get to the action and meet our contestants, shall we?"

With a flourish, Facilier waved his arms. As he did, several holes opened up in the floor of the dais. The crowd craned their necks and leaned forward to get a better view.

Up though the openings, several round iron cages rose. Each was ornate and gilded with gold but appeared solid. There were three cages in total and inside each was a young woman. The oldest appeared perhaps in her early-twenties but the other two looked quite young in their late teens.

One thing all the females shared was a look of horror on their faces as they surveyed the scene before them as they rose into the room and faced the jeering and cheering crowd. As the cages rose and locked into place on the stage, the Doctor stepped in front of them and addressed the crowd with another wild flourish...

"PRESENTING OUR CONTESTANTS...THE PRINCESSES!"

The crowd was cheering and applauding wildly.

"Man in the mirror, tell us about them…not that any of our girls need an introduction."

A large mirror lowered from overhead and hovered in the air over the heads of the crowd all peering up. In the center of the glassy surface a man's face appeared and began to speak in a deep rich voice...

"First, one of the OP's or Original Princesses herself and wearer of the most famous footwear in the world...Cinderella..."

As the man in the mirror made her introduction, the face of the woman in the first cage appeared across the mirrors and the close up showed she had been crying and was clearly terrified. Cinderella was the oldest and tallest and most womanly of the trio. Her long blonde hair flowed down her shoulders and she wore her traditional blue ball gown.

As one of the fairy cameras panned up and down Cinderella's body putting her on display on the big mirror, the voice booming from above moved onto the second girl, who looked the youngest.

She appeared in her late teens. She had long light brown hair with streaks of white running through it styled into two braids. Her clothing was various shades of blue and purple as was the custom of her native northern land, Arandale.

"...And from the frozen land up north, one of our newest princesses...Anna of Arandale!"

Again, one of the cameras zoomed in on the young princess who was struggling against the bars of the cage.

"My, what a little fighter she is..." Facilier leered into the camera at the sight of her and the crowd laughed. Realizing it was no use and she could not escape, Anna quit struggling and fell back dejected.

"And who is our third beauty Mirror?" he asked as the focus shifted to the last of the three women. Answering…

"She hails from a land of sand and savages...she is Princess Jasmine!"

The girl the mirror referred to was the darkest of the women with skin the color of caramel. She had long jet black hair and large brown eyes. Her body was somewhere between Anna and Cinderella with full B cup breasts and a lean but curvy body.

Each of the women on display wore their traditional garb and Jasmine was no different wearing a tight top and several layers of light wispy material covering her legs.

"Didn't I promise you one hell of a game folks?" Facilier said with a knowing snarl and the crowd roared its approval.

"What is going on here? Why did you kidnap us?!?!"

The crowd fell silent as a meek voice called out from one of the cages. It was the teen in the middle, Anna, who spoke. Facilier turned towards her as did all eyes in the auditorium. After a long pause of quiet, Dr. Facilier turned to the crowd and spread his arms..."She wants to know why we are doing this? Who can tell her?"

From the crowd someone yelled in response..."Cause we're tired of taking your crap that why!"

All the captive princesses looked shocked, “Wh-what? What are you talking about?!?!” Cinderella yelled back.

"We're tired of you bossing us around!" someone else yelled.

"While you live for free in your big castles, we have to kneel and bow!" another screamed.

"Yeah, and we're tired of it! So now, you're gonna get yours!"

None of the girls could believe what they were hearing and Jasmine seemed to have reached her breaking point, "Release us this instant!" she ordered through the bars. But the crowd laughed.

"See, still haughty and bossy even now, aren't they?" Facilier replied.

"You-you...you're all crazy!" Jasmine yelled at them, "You will never get away with this."

"Perhaps my sweet but don't worry, you'll be given a fighting chance."

"Fighting chance?" Anna asked, "What does that mean?"

"It means princess," Facilier explained, "That each of you will be dropped into our game field and given a head start. And then we will send our hunters out after you."

"Hu-hunters?! You're going to hunt us?!" Cinderella couldn't believe what she was hearing.

Turning away from the captives, Facilier addressed the crowd, "I don't know about all of you but I am getting a little tired of these questions, so how about we move on with the festivities?"

As he spoke, the ceiling of the room seemed to come alive with movement. As the crowd stared in wonder and some seemed frightened, a number of dark hairy figures dropped from perches high above. The beasts looked like over-sized baboons but with large bat-like wings. They had massive fangs and talons and swooped down on the stage.

Pairs of the flying monkeys took hold of the cages by the bars and leapt into the air pulling the imprisoned princesses with them off the stage.

"NO! STOP! PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!" Anna screamed as the three were hoisted into the sky.

The monkeys circled as they gained height and then turned and flew down a long winding stone tunnel near the ceiling until they emerged from the side of the mountain the castle was built atop.

Suddenly, cool air rushed over the princesses and all three found themselves hundreds of feet up in the air whizzing over treetops far below as fairies followed broadcasting their ordeal. The enormous thorn wall enchanted by Maleficent could be seen as a large ring below as well.

"Oh god! They're going to kill us!" Cinderella screamed back at Anna and Jasmine.

Just then the pairs of monkeys split up, each flying off in a different direction. The one carrying Anna headed for the forest below, while Jasmine was flown towards a beach surrounding the lagoon and leading to a large river that snaked through the land. Lastly Cinderella found herself taken east and into the jungle.

* * *

Back inside the ballroom, the mirrors were showing the plight of the women as ‘oohs’ and ‘ahhs’ rose from the crowd. The camera's zoomed through the clouds and over the tree tops following them. After several minutes of interlude filled by the music of animated instruments, the images of the girls faded and returned to their normal reflective surface.

"Now don't worry folks, we have more of these so called princesses being readied to take the field as we speak but enough of them for now," Facilier told the crowd, "Let us move on to the fun part...our hunters..."

The crowd erupted yet again in cheers as the tall dark man, moved down the stairs and walked along the edge of the crowd, some of whom seemed to recoil in fear from him.

Seeing a blonde but fairly plain looking woman dressed in an elaborate ball gown, he motioned her to come forward.

"And what is your name my darling?"

"Dr-drizella! OH MY GOD! I am such a huge fan! I can't believe I am actually here on mirror!"

The woman began to primp her hair and wave frantically towards the small fairy hovering in front of her and didn't seem to notice the crowd laughing at her thirsty behavior.

"Of course my dear. But...you look familiar? Do we know you?"

"Well, you know my step-sister, Cinderella..."

The crowd murmured excitedly.

"You mean you are one of Cinderella's wicked step sisters?"

Drizella's face immediately changed to a harsh look of anger and she seemed offended.

"Wicked!?!?" she shrieked, "The little bitch has been calling me and my sister that for years! We take her into our home as an orphan and she repays our mothers kindness by slandering us. Then the press picks it up and we're labeled with that horrible name for our entire lives..."

Drizella began to dab her eyes as tears began to well.

"I understand my dear. But you are the lovely step-sister to Cinderella herself?"

Seemingly mollified, Drizella nodded.

"Well then, you are the perfect person to help us choose our first hunter. Do you have any thoughts on who to send out after our princesses?"

"Oh, um, ah..." Drizella looked like she was struggling to choose, "There are so many good ones...I can't decide."

"Well, while you think on it, let's get to know our hunters a little...Mister Mirror..."

The same voice that introduced the princesses began to speak again...

"Our hunters are some of the most despicable, brutal, and cruel villains the Magic Kingdom has ever seen. First, he was disposed as the rightful ruler of his lands by his greedy brother Mufasa. He is SCAR!"

The mirror images began to show pictures of a gaunt lion in various noble poses and taking down prey on the hunt. But as those pictures played across the walls, a door over a ledge about fifty feet up the right wall opened and the real Scar leapt through and took a regal pose. The crowd erupted as he posed for them wearing a large golden crown.

"Next, she was driven out of her home city by the notorious wizard of Oz but she has been planning her revenge ever since. The Wicked Bitch, ah, I mean Witch, of the West...Theodora."

Suddenly, a crackling laugh echoed through the hall as an emerald skinned woman wearing a revealing outfit of a leather push up bustier laced up the front and black fish net stockings and high heeled thigh high boots flew into the ballroom riding a broom with blackened bristles. She streaked through the rafters and down over the heads of the crowd, trailing thick black smoke behind her. As she swooped and dove, the crowd ducked and looked up frightened at her.

"Hello my pretties!" she cackled until she took her place, stepping off her broom and standing on one of the ledges across from Scar.

After the shock of her appearance and waving off the smoke so they could breathe once again, the crowd began to cheer for the spectacle. Standing opposite her though, Scar appeared annoyed as she had taken the attention from him. Theodora blew the beast a kiss and flashed him a wide smile as she noticed his displeasure.

The booming voice continued, "He's the scourge of the high seas! Leader of the most notorious and depraved pirates to be found. He's...Captain Hook!"

As he was announced, a man dressed in a bright red overcoat and large black hat swung down from a rope and landed on a ledge among Scar and Theodora. He held up his left hand and gleaming in the light was a silver hook.

"So, Drizella," Facilier asked, "Which hunter do you select?"

"Weeeeellllll, they are all so great...but I think I'd like to pick someone different..."

The crowd all seemed deflated and the three hunters all looked angry at the news..."I'd like to pick...Gaston."

Facilier turned and with a flourish announced, "GASTON!"

The crowd, much to the dismay of Scar, Theodora and the Captain roared in approval indicating the choice was a crowd favorite. Images began to flash across the mirrors off a large burly man in tight breaches, a red shirt, and black hair in a ponytail. He held various weapons; a sword, crossbow, blunderbuss, and rode a horse as he hit targets at a full gallop.

Finally, a picture of an extremely well built man posing on top of a mountain filled every mirror in the room.

"So, why did you pick Gaston my dear?"

"Oh, it's just that he...he, has such a huge..." Drizella seemed embarrassed to continue.

"Yeeesssss...?" Facilier asked leeringly…

"...huge blunderbuss. Yes, that's it...his blunderbuss is so big."

Facilier laughed, "Yes, I am sure that's what you meant..."

The crowd all laughed and cheered as well, loving the show.

"Now, Gaston is back stage getting ready but he will be in the field soon to give these haughty little girls what they deserve. But let’s take a moment to pay some bills. We will be right back after these commercials.”

To be continued…


End file.
